Pokey love Shiki lemon
by miss89
Summary: Everyone but Akano know that all lessons had been cancelled because a free Level E was around on the school ground. The entire Night class is going home in the period - everyone but Akano and Shiki who stays.


**From the author: **A Senri Shiki requested by darklightningdevil.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own either Vampire Knight or this OC! But I do own this story, so don't like it, don't read it!

* * *

Akano was chewing on her pokey stick and listening to her earphones on her way back to the Moon Dorm. Last lesson just ended so now she had a little time to study before bedtime. She turned the sound a little more on since she was walking alone, so it wouldn't bug anyone. Walking in her own thoughts her eyes scanned the area searching for her friends, Aido and Kain, but they didn't seem to be nearby. Her eyes locked on a similar figure at the trees. Smiling the brunette walked over.

- "Hey Yuki, what's going on?" Akano asked slightly confused over there was no one around to see.

- "Oh, hi Akano! What do you mean?" Yuki asked her back returning her quick hug.

- "Where's everyone going?" the brunette questioned the female prefect.

- "The council have cancelled the lessons for the Night Class until they found the Level E that is hiding at the school.. In fact, all lessons are. I thought you knew, Akano?" Yuki stated and gave her friend a curious look. Sure her father was member of the council, but that was before he got killed by a vampire hunter – hired by the council because he was getting out of his mind. In his opinion, by mixing blood all could become purebloods and since his wife, Akano's mother, was a pureblood it was too dangerous to have him around.

- "No, I didn't.. when was that decided?" Akano asked and frowned.

- "Uhm.. earlier at the week, so if I were you I'd go back to my room and pack" Yuki smiled. The brunette returned her smile and walked back to the Moon Dorm. How was it possible for everyone but her to know? It didn't really bother her. At least there'd be quiet and peaceful at the Academy in the mean time.

Once she was back at the dorm, she pulled out the little box with pokey. Ever since she joined the Cross Academy, Rima and Shiki introduced her to the pokey and she had been almost addicted to it since then. She liked to hang out with those two. They were always to nice and calm. Though, Akano had a thing for Shiki but couldn't exactly tell what. She didn't know much about him – he wasn't much for a talker, at least not about himself. A small sigh left her lips as she dropped down in the love seat and leaned back. There was already quite peaceful. No one yelling and no one fussing around. Her eyes slid slowly in and before she knew of it she fell asleep.

A few hours later she woke up by someone was shaking her gently.

- "Akano" a males spoke. The girl groaned and rubbed her eyes before slowly opening them.

- "Shiki! What are you doing here?" she almost jumped from the surprise to see him.

- "I've been here all time. Can't see why I have to go home" he stated and looked down at her. Akano blinked.

- "But.. the Level E.." she began but was cut off by something else.

- "It's not a threat to anyone once we're inside" he explained. Akano nodded her head. She did know what a Level E was but the truth was she didn't want to. In one way she felt kind of pity for them and in the other hand she was afraid of them – even though she could kill them.

- "I see" she mumbled and sat up. The bored looking vampire sat in the other end of the love seat and looked at her.

- "What? Do I look weird or something?" the girl asked feeling a little uncomfortable with his look. He didn't answer right away.

- "You've been eaten pokey" he then stated. Akano stared at him. What was that supposed to mean?

- "Yea, so?" she puzzled tilting her head to the side keeping her gaze at him. Again he didn't answer her question right away.

- "Do you have any left?" he asked. She nodded and pulled out the box from the pocket of her jacket and handed it to him.

They shared pokey and enjoyed each other's company for about 2 hours. As they talked they didn't realise that when they both reached out for the box, there was only one pokey stick left. Their hands touched one another as they both reached out for it. A slight blush crawled up on the girl's cheeks. She had never been that close to Shiki before. She took the pokey stick and split it in two.

- "Here" she said and held the half stick in front of his mouth. He accepted it from her. Smiling she took her part of the stick in her moth chewing on it. Not very long after she felt him lean closer to her making her look curious at him. Leaning closer he took a bit of her pokey stick. She felt her heart skip a beat realising how close he actually was to her – she more or less stopped chewing. The next thing that happened could not even have happened in her wildest imagination. He leaned in once more and as he took another bite of the stick his lips brushed sweetly over hers. Shocked and someway of happy she slowly plunge so much courage to kiss him back. His lips were sweet and warm and tasted of pokey – funny enough. The feeling of his soft lips caressing hers made her cheeks burn.

- "Shiki.. w-wh..." the words were caught in her throat, like they didn't want to come out after all. He gazed into her emerald green eyes before stroking her copper brown hair.

- "Senri" she broke the silence between the two of them and cupped his cheek with her soft hand and slowly leaned in to peck his lips again, but before she could pull away he kissed her back with more passion than last. She closed her eyes and let herself carry away. His arms wandered around her waist as her fingers intertwined in his red hair. Slowly, she sneaked a hand under his shirt feeling his flat stomach, earning herself a low groan. She smiled into the kiss and slid her other hand in too. Without breaking the kiss, the red haired vampire picked her up bridal style and carried her to his room.

He broke the kiss and gently placed her on the bed with him on top. The heart pumped harder in her chest as he leaned in softly kissing her neck. She bit her lip to keep herself from moaning.

- "Are you hungry?" she asked, softly rubbing his back.

- "No" he muttered against her skin. A light shiver ran up her spine as he found her soft spot, sweetly sucking and licking on it.

- "Are you sure?" she asked again.

- "Yea" he said and nibbled on her skin. A moan left her lips and she quickly bit into her lower lip again. His hands stroked her sides making her tense at his touch. Akano ran her hands over his back and over his chest and undid his shirt and push it off him. He kissed her from her neck, over her jaw and to her lips, undoing her shirt as he does. She blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. It wasn't necessary with a fight for dominance, she let him win and feeling his tongue roam her mouth made her let out a soft moan in his mouth. Though their lips moulded, Akano swore she could feel his lips form a small smile. Shiki ran his hands over her thighs and went back to kiss her neck as he removed her skirt, leaving her in her black panties. Still kissing her neck he continued rubbing her thighs and slowly moved upwards, brushing his fingertips over her panties. Akano shivered lightly from his touch and excitement. She tugged his pants and he helped her undoing them, before kicking them off to the floor. He crawled over her again. This time he began to kiss down her body all the way from her neck, chest and to her stomach. His hands rested on her hips slid of her panties. Then he kissed it and brushed his tongue through her lower lips as his hands softly rubbed her hips and waist. It did not take him long to make her moan in pleasure. After a little while he began kissing up her body again stopping at her lips, letting her taste herself.

She couldn't take it anymore. The feeling of his body, his kisses and the desire for him was driving her crazy. The brunette then took her chance and pushed him over on his back and removed his boxers, making his hardened member point up proudly. She smiled and took the tip in her mouth gently sucking. He gasped and let out a low groan. Soon it was getting too much for him to handle and he flipped her over so he was on top once again. His crystal blue eyes were locked with her green ones as he position himself between her legs.

- "It may hurt" he said and stroked her cheek with his thumb keeping his gaze in her eyes.

- "I know" she replied and lean up kissing him passionately. Without breaking the kiss he slowly thrust himself into her virgin sex. Her eyes shut tightly as a pain string snapped inside of her. He stayed still for a moment for her to get used to it before slowly starting to move in and out of her.

- "Shiki" she whimpered holding onto his shoulders tightly. It still hurt but she also knew the pain wouldn't go away if he didn't move.

- "Does it still hurt?" he asked softly. The bored expression he always held was turned into worrying. The girl bit her lip and shook her head. Steadily he picked up the pace and went faster and harder, making her moans out in pleasure.

- "Ah! Senri!" she moaned as she felt her climax come closer. Gridding her hips along with his she wrapped her legs around his waist. A few more thrusts and she felt him spill his hot seed inside of her, making her arch her back and come right after.

Panting and sweating a little, Akano quickly wrapped their bodies into the covers making sure no one was going to see them.

- "You do know we're alone here, right?" he asked turning on his side facing her. She blushed and nodded.

- "I know, I'm just making sure none of us are going to get cold" she smiled and pecked his lips. The young vampire smiled and reached out for something in the drawer in the nightstand. He pulled out a box and handed it to her.

- "Pokey?" she asked with a smirked.

- "Yea" he said and opened it. They shared another pokey stick before sleeping.

* * *

**From the author: **That was my Senri Shiki lemon. I hope you liked it ^_^

**Please leave a review ^_^**


End file.
